


Central Heating

by sanidine



Series: Prompts & Kinkmeme Fills [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Homelessness, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, survival sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: Dean had laid right along the edge of the bed, and tried to thaw out even though he felt like he would never be warm again. Tried to take up as little space as possible and pretend that he had fallen asleep.





	Central Heating

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: Seth/Dean, 34 (34. fuck or die)
> 
> [hey I know that this isn't really the classic fuck or die interpretation, but guess what I'm being a shit]
> 
> I liked this well enough to clean it up a bit and post it here, plz enjoy some suffering

There was a heat register along the side of Seth's bed that blew right up at where Dean was laying. The warm air was so amazing that it almost made up for the way that Seth had smirked when he'd met Dean at the front door and dug back at him with his own words. _I thought you never wanted to see me again._ The way that Dean'd had to shrug, and smile.

That heater vent made it all worth it though. Dean would have curled up on the floor next to the thing if Seth would have let him get away with it. But instead Dean had laid right along the edge of the bed, and tried to thaw out even though he felt like he would never be warm again. Tried to take up as little space as possible and pretend that he had fallen asleep, to keep his breathing even and to ignore the hand that was rucking up his shirt, the teeth against the back of his neck.

“Hey, don't fall asleep." Seth said. He shook Dean with a hand on his hip, gentle at first, then more insistent “Hey.”

Dean stared at the slats in the floor register . Didn't turn around to look at Seth “Yeah?”

“What's your fuckin problem, huh?” Seth sounded sullen. “I was just trying to…”

Seth ran his hand up Dean's ribs again. Dean didn't push him away, just closed his eyes with a sigh - it was nice, to be touched nice, even if it _was_ Seth - but that must have been the wrong thing to do because

“You're the one that asked if you could come over.” Seth whined, and Dean felt the way the the mattress dipped when Seth shoved himself to the other side of the bed and sat up. “You don't have to stay if you don't want to -”

Seth sounded sulky and shitty, like he usually did when he wasn't getting his way. He sounded like he was giving Dean a choice, like he didn't know how cold it was outside, how cold it was supposed to get that night. He might not have. Seth didn't have to worry about that stuff, not like Dean did.

“Sorry, shit, hey,” Dean finally sat up and turned around. He moved towards Seth, instead of away. “C'mon, I'm sorry, I wanna -” And Dean was cold, cold, cold, but the bed was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I write everything on my phone so hopefully there aren't any terrible autocorrect errors. Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
